HOTD A Knight's Journey
by Drakefr6
Summary: Takashi is given a warning before being flung back in time. Will his closest friends listen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, Drakefr6 here with a new story. I know I know that I have other stories I am working on. But I have read HOTD Time Trax by Draco 4 times and this popped into my head.

Disclaimer: HOTD belongs to the respective owner.

Takashi Komuro stood over the body of Saeko Busujima in his right hand her gripped her sword loosely before dropping to his knees and releasing the blade. He pounded his fist on the soft Earth crying out asking why they had all died while he himself lived. Surrounding the sole living being where the bodies of his former schoolmates and friends, sitting up looking to his left where three lay. Shizuka Marikawa, the school nurse wrapped in the arms of her purple haired friend Rika. He found it strange at times wondering how the buxom blonde-haired woman moved about as she did, though she was constantly mistaken for being stupid but turned out to be far smarter than she appeared.

His eyes fell on Kohta Hirano next. Military Otaku and gun nut and the only person better than him with the weapons was the S.A.T Officer Rika Minami. The overweight boy was locked arm in arm with a young police officer they found at the Mall sometime ago, it had been a close call but Kohta managed to save her. The only thing to reveal their fate was a single bullet hole leading through both of their bodies. The two dead lovers were facing the Sunset her back to his chest, watching the slowly sinking Orb his eye caught Rei Miyamoto and her mother Kiriko.

A single bullet from the rifle he carried traveled through both of their heads; Rika had taken Ms. Shizuka's life before taking her own. Alice had disappeared sometime ago with Zeke and for all he knew they were both dead. This brought his attention back to the dark haired girl in front of him. Her head lay not too far from her body looking to the West unseeing the dying sun. Saya Takagi was nowhere to be found, the Pink haired Genius must have been turned. Glancing at the weapon, the blade soaked in the blood of his lover still lay at his side. Looking around one last time the weight of his sins crashed onto him destroying what was left of his already battered soul.

A hand landed on his shoulder; he lowered his head waiting for another bite that would eventually claim his life making him one of the living dead. However, the creature never bit him only a heavy sigh was heard. The young high school teenage turned his head slightly to find a Caucasian male staring at the bloody scene. He was tall short brown hair his face showing the fatigue of fighting for his life, steel blue eyes found his amber ones and both knew the hardship the other had faced. On his side was a European style sword, gathering his thoughts Takashi spoke "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?"

The young man sat next to him "I'm here to hand you a warning Takashi Komuro." His eyes took in the scene again seeing the missiles climb higher into the sky "But I'm too late to hand them the same one." turning back to Takashi he spoke. "This" he gestured to the surrounding area, "will just be a dream when you come to. Call it prophetic; call yourself a seer, a Psychic I do not care. But this is what will happen exactly One year from when you wake."

"If this is a dream" he motioned to his arms showing multiple bites "why do I feel pain?"

"Dreams often times can feel and take shape of reality. In a sense this has already happened, I am just handing you the tools to try and avert this disaster. All I ask is go back and change this ruined world."

Takashi narrowed his eyes "What do you mean? How would a teenager like me change all of this" he pointed the bodies of his friends growling angrily. He would have continued to rant but a coughing fit seized him doubling him over. Lifting his hand away from his mouth revealed it to be covered in black blood meaning the infection was spreading faster than either had anticipated.

The young man sighed running a hand through his hair "To answer would take some time, time we don't have. Just remember what you learned in this dream, it will save your life as well as many others." He paused, mind trying to work out how to help the boy, he snapped his fingers "When you wake search for a Jake Alton. Tell my past self what you learned here and he will help. Remind him of a Knights oath and he will be honor bound to help."

Takashi frowned for a moment "What is that? I probably won't believe this either."

He smiled "Just tell me _'A Knight is sworn to valor, his heart knows only Virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, and his wrath undoes the wicked' _then explain." He looked to the sky "It's time to go" he watched as the Nuclear weapons begin their descent on to Japanese soil. "Remember Takashi, remember" he said quickly just as the Bomb detonated right over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is Chapter 2 of A Knight's Journey.

Takashi bolted up right in his bed panting heavily while patting his body down. It was as if he could still feel the nuclear fire burning his body. Hitting the floor he rolled around groaning it felt like his insides were being micro waved. When the sensation finally stopped he rolled on to his back taking a deep breath before sighing out of relief at least until his mind rebooted, jumping up quickly his eyes scanned the room. His tense muscles finally relaxed as there was no sign of the undead or danger, his legs lost their strength causing him to fall on the bed; as he ran a hand down his face a familiar voice reached his ears, one that he hadn't heard since the outbreak began.

He looked up hesitantly hoping his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, finding his mother peering through the door he smiled lightly; the last time he saw her face. Mind reeling, stomach churning he doubled over, he was quite thankful that he had not eaten anything or he would have lost its contents. The last time he saw her she was one of the living dead seeking human flesh, images flashed through his mind Hisashi turning, Rei condemning him, meeting Saeko and the others. Her soft voice and the feeling of a warm hand on his forehead broke him out of the trance he was in.

Mentally shaking his mind it finally registered what she had said, "Are you feeling alright Takashi?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream and fell out of bed." he smiled "I'll be alright mom, I promise."

She stood up tapping her lips with a finger "Well if you're sure" doubt filling her voice. Before she could say anymore her watch beeped signaling the time, quickly lifting her wrist eyes wide. Rushing toward the door calling back "Takashi I have to go now have a good day at school."

The boy on the bed smiled before standing up to get ready for school. Opening his closet, he felt sick to his stomach seeing the Fujimi High school Uniform; it was then memories of what had happened flooded his mind. The outbreak had started at the school, them fighting their way to the roof, finding the others, and then escaping the doomed school. Dropping to his knees he was thankful for the second time that day his stomach was empty, taking deep breaths he tried to calm his racing heart. He looked out of the window seeing the Sun light pouring in jumping up he stared out breathing a sigh of relief. Normal people were walking about going day to day as if nothing was wrong, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream," he kept repeating to himself as a mantra as he slowly dressed for school.

He yawned widely walking along hands shoved in his pockets until he came to the train crossing where he found his Girlfriend Rei and best friend Hisashi waiting for him. Rei was embracing him and Takashi frowned before the world twisted. _Rei stood in front of him down trodden expression "You wouldn't understand, Takashi. Its over" she called out as she walked away. He came back to the same stop to see the two kissing._

Taking several deep breaths as the world stopped spinning trying to calm down, though it did give him the time to reflect on his feelings for the ginger haired girl. He wasn't surprised to come up empty for the romantic feelings department but; he did care about her just not the way she wanted him to. Standing as the wave of nausea passed he couldn't help but smile though he wished he had recognized his feeling about her earlier as it would make what he had to do less painful. He made his way to them bringing her into a one armed hug kissing her temple.

Hisashi smirked as the girl turned bright red from the public display of affection and fist bumped with his friend. The trip to school was uneventful but Takashi remained silent as things from his dream came back, staring out of the window he couldn't help but feel unsettled. _"Remember Takashi, Remember"_ He jumped looking around but could not find the source of the voice; it was so familiar. His eyes drifted to the sky and he swore he could see the exhaust trails of several missiles that climbed ever higher into the sky.

A hand landed on his shoulder pulling his out of his reverie, "Come on man, we're here."

Startled Takashi nodded before following them both up and into the school building, finding his class he felt the bile rise in his throat yet again, it was the same as his dream. "It was just a dream," he repeated, "you won't find a Kohta Hirano in the class room," he said with a shake of his head. Opening the door to his classroom he stopped dead in his tracks; there in the seat next a window was the overweight boy with glasses and shaggy black hair that had saved his life several times. The world twisted for the Fourth time showing Kohta with a nail gun, on the bridge using the revolver with expert accuracy, breaking open the locker in Rika's apartment, and finally escaping the mansion.

Using the doorjamb to steady himself he stood there for a moment before a concerned voice broke his thoughts, "Hey are you alright?"

Looking up he found himself eye to eye with said boy, he nodded "Yeah, I'm alright Hirano" he said patting the boys shoulder. The boy looked surprised before it turned to awe, seeing his change in demeanor Takashi smirked "Good morning, Takagi" he turned and frowned as the world did not twist as it had with the others.

"Komuro" Saya asked slight concern bleeding into her voice "is something wrong?"

He shook his head "No, I'm alright. Just thinking about something and got dizzy earlier."

She nodded "Well maybe it will allow you to use more of that stupid brain of yours" she said before looking at Kohta. She looked him up and down before raising a brow "Who are you?"

"Koh…Kohta Hirano" he bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you Takagi."

She raised a brow at his over enthusiastic greeting she nodded before heading to her seat; Kohta looked to him "Um."

Takashi chuckled awkwardly "Sorry. Takashi Komuro" he held out his hand to which the boy took it.

"_All students report to the Assembly hall for the opening ceremony"_

Takashi shrugged before heading out with Kohta on his heels. As they talked he remember why he befriended the Gun nut, it was not just his skills but he was a good person. He even got a few laughs out of the boy; Saya was walking a short distance behind them shaking her head as they spoke amongst themselves. Standing with the first years Takashi looked around and noticed Rei talking with Hisashi, he smiled until the Principal came in and started his speech. When it was over, he yawned widely drawing a laugh from Kohta and a snort from Saya, "We will now have the student Council president introduce the club leaders."

His head perked up going silent as she said Kendo club, listening intently as she called off the names. He was ready to breathe a sigh of relief until "Vice president of the Kendo club." She came up on stage long Lavender hair shining in the light, turning she smiled and his world twisted again this time was different though. He gripped his stomach doubling over he called out "Saeko." It felt like it had when he woke; he passed out hearing Saya next him calling for the school nurse.

Groaning he woke to find a mop of long blonde hair leading up to a familiar face, he smiled "Ms. Shizuka I missed you." The blonde nurse eyes opened wide in surprise wondering how he knew her first name. She did not notice the door opening or the Pink haired genius as she entered the room.

000

Saya had left the classroom shortly after class started intent of seeing Takashi, he was the first friend she had ever made and if he was sick. She fought back the tears and images of the boy being deathly ill. Before reaching the Infirmary she happened into Hirano who Takashi had introduced to her earlier. He was leaning against the wall head down with a contemplative look on his face. Just as she went to pass him by, he spoke, "Takagi?"

She raised a brow "Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it but Komuro some how knew my name, but I have never met him before today."

Saya could see that this greatly disturbed the boy, her eyes narrowed thinking about how he called out Ms. Busujima's name when as far she knew he never heard it before. Hearing commotion from the office she entered the room stopping at the sight of Takashi reaching up to stroke the over endowed nurses face with two fingers saying he missed her. This piled on top of the question of how he knew both Hirano and Busujima made the Pink haired girl's brow furrow in curiosity.

Takashi shook his head as more started to come clear, seeing Ms. Shizuka's startled face and Takagi's thoughtful gaze did not bode well for him. She came closer as he sat up, he lent back when she entered his personal space glaring into his eyes, wondering what it was he was not telling her. He began to sweat bullets as she came closer nose to nose, gazing into his eyes it seemed she couldn't find what she was looking for and snorted before leaning back.

"Komuro, how do you know Hirano?"

His mouth went dry as the images from earlier came back, seeing everything again was too much and he passed out. Saya noted the expressions he made before falling unconscious. First was surprise, then recognition, pain before he collapsed.

000

Saeko Busujima strode toward the Infirmary intent on seeing the boy who called out her name. She had caught a brief glimpse of him before he hit the ground. Arriving at the office she raised a hand to knock but voices called out to someone, throwing the door open she found the nurse applying a cold compress to the young man's head, while a girl was fighting to get away from the boy restraining her. Saeko stepped in closing the door behind her, she spoke when everything had calm down "Um excuse me."

Everyone turned to the door to see the young Lavender haired woman hands clasped in front of her "How is he doing" she asked motioning to the boy on the bed. Saya had calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"We don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start I just wanted to address something. To the reviewer who said 'Shouldn't I have asked Draco before writing this' I have to say that while some elements of this story are going to be similar it is going to be a completely different ball game. After reading Time Trax and while I have to say it was a great story I just saw it playing out differently and which is what I hope to accomplish here. If you think it's too close to that story, or don't like it DON"T READ IT! The differences are going to be made clear in the next few chapters and hopefully the story will continue to grow from there. In addition, as all fan fiction writers know you can do what you want with whatever world you want. To further that note I write for my personal pleasure and for those who wish to enjoy a good story.

If you have nothing but flames keep them to yourselves, I will only accept constructive criticism.

Here is chapter 3 and now on with the story.

Takashi felt like he was floating in a pitch-black ocean rocking back and forth. Opening his eye, he looked around seeing nothing but darkness, panic set in making him jump to his feet. Looking in every direction his eye took in only black until specks of Red dotted the area; howls of hunger from the undead broke the eerie silence. Fear crawled up his spine making his body shiver in cold terror, surrounded by the creatures unarmed, alone, and unprepared he went into action. Bursting into a sprint fear driven mind hoping to escape the terrible fate that a waited between the infected teeth.

The howls grew louder the farther, faster he ran no matter where he turned 'They' were waiting for him. Dropping down he held his head staring at the black ground calling out "This is a dream," a sound in the distance drew his attention; it had sounded like a gunshot! His eyes darted back and forth searching frantically for the direction of the noise. He faced forward thinking maybe his mind played a trick on him until a there was a white dot in the black space.

He noticed the hunger driven howls tapered off as he sat there but as soon as he stood, they were louder, Takashi bolted toward the light and hopefully safety. The moans drew closer and he could hear the shuffling of their feet, he could feel their fingers grasping at his clothes, his skin, his limbs and his neck. The light drew ever-closer seeing safety he pushed harder pumping his legs even though he was already at his limit safety was his only concern. A door was there shining brightly hope welled up in him renewing his determination, bursting through the door slamming it behind him and breathing a sigh of relief he turned.

The color drained from his face before emptying his stomach of its contents. On his hands and knees wiping his mouth glancing over he saw the bodies of his friends, just how he left them in his dream. In the distance, the Nukes began their descent falling to the Earth ready to pound the planet with their fury hoping to rid the world of the undead menace. A pair of strong hands gripped his shirt before pulling the boy to his feet and he came face to face with the White man from his dream.

000

Saya sat on her balcony watching the stars in the skies, the girl was upset at seeing her friend thrash about like he had not waking up from whatever nightmare he had been pulling into. He had come too shortly before his mother arrived to take him to the hospital to run test, Saeko had returned to class shortly after arriving not having a reason to stay Saya however stayed at his side. She jumped startled when someone knocked at her door "Saya honeys are you awake?" Her mother's voice sounded concerned, most likely having heard everything from her sources at the hospital.

"Yes, I am Ma'am."

Yuriko Takagi opened the door gliding in she took note of her daughters expression and smiled sadly. Taking the seat across from the girl taking her hand she stroked the back of it before speaking "Are you worried about Komuro?" Though she did not speak, her face told her, everything she needed to know but was surprised that she did not see romantic feeling for the boy. In fact, the expression she was showing was confusion, anger, and worry.

Saya had never seen Takashi as boyfriend material but there is no one she would want watching her back if things got bad. He seemed to be irresponsible, lazy, and stupid but he was far from it the boy just never applied himself. She felt the tears in her eyes well up again threatening to spill over, wiping furiously at her eyes as the worry for her best friend caught up her.

Yuriko pulled the distraught girl to her stroking her hair trying to soothe her. When the girl's sobs finally subsided she pulled away smiling before thanking her mother while drying her face with a handkerchief. As she finally calmed down enough her mother smiled, "By the way we are hosting a Gala on Friday."

The Pinkette groaned "More unrefined Japanese families seeking my hand for their sons'?" It happened every year so called noble families would come in hopes to get close to the Takagi family, to get close to their wealth and power. She would have to fight them off saying no hoping they would leave her alone until she found her way to her parents where she would not have to worry about it.

Placing a hand over her mouth Yuriko giggled "Mostly yes, but there is one couple coming this year." At her daughter's raised brow, she continued, "A prestigious family from the United States is coming."

This statement made the girls brow furrow "I thought the States didn't have Nobility."

"The head of the family is an English Knight, but they live in America." She paused for a moment "He happens to be an old acquaintance of mine, he is a good man and I'm sure he raised his son in the same manner."

Saya grumbled placing her chin on her hand "What is his name", so I know whom to avoid she added in thought.

"His name is Jake Alton."

That caught the pink haired girls attention she remember reading something about a Sir Bowen Alton from Medieval Europe. The story was something about him being a Dragon Slayer, usurping a King and taking a commoner as his wife to rebuild the realm. It was said he befriended a Dragon one that helped him in his quest, she frowned it was only more speculation but it was hinted the man was some sort of monster or as the Japanese called them Youkai something that allowed him to defeat the supposed immortal King.

She had not done much research on Youkai in fact she completely dismissed them as pure fiction as most others did. As such, the girl never got into Manga or Anime considering being mind rotting literature and entertainment. Now there was currently an actual family with the name of a historic figure, shaking her head she was going to have to do research on this subject and the family.

Yuriko could see the fire in her daughter's eyes knowing she was interested, getting up quietly she left the room hoping Saya would take the initiative and do what she had taught her to do. Stepping into the hall she found her Husband Souichiro, he was tall for a Japanese man and well built from years of training with a sword. The Lord of Tokonosu a right wing politician, a man who booked no nonsense, he stopped in front of her and smiled a rare occurrence for the man, "How did our esteemed daughter take the news?"

"At first she wasn't too thrilled with the idea but after giving her something to think about" she glanced at the door "I think it will be fine."

The large man raised a brow "What do you mean?"

She smiled taking his arm before leading him to their room "Oh, I just told her the boy's name and that I know the current head."

Souichiro nodded "I take it you only told her enough to spur her into action. Though we need to tell her about her heritage soon" he nuzzles her neck as they entered their room. "It's almost time to do so."

She nodded kissing him "I know love, I know."

000

Takashi groaned as he woke up feeling the soft sheets of his bed he wondered how he got there until he remember passing out at the assembly. Shoving his face into the pillow, he cursed himself for falling out in front of the entire student body as he did calling out a girls' name as he did. Lifting his head, he smiled putting it out of his mind hoping that was not her name muttering it was just a dream. Getting up he dressed for another day at school but as he opened the door he found a note from his mother.

_Takashi I had to leave early this morning, breakfast is in the fridge. Have a good day at school._

He smiled before crumbling the paper up and throwing it away, eating quickly he grabbed his bag and keys before rushing out the door making sure to lock it behind him. Making his way down the side and glancing to his watch finding he had enough time he decided to walk to school hopefully to clear his head. The Twenty-minuet stroll lasted longer than he thought though was never able to rid him self of the nagging feeling that something was off.

"_Remember."_

He turned around searching hearing that voice again, what was he supposed to remember? What he saw was nothing more than a dream, feeling frustration welling up in him he rested against a wall taking a few deep breaths that was until he turned and saw the poster. It was of a soldier holding the Japanese flag; driving the pole into the ground the inscription took his attention. 'A soldier greatest weapon is VALOR.'

"_A Knight is sworn to Valor."_

The voice came back, pain lanced through his mind making him drop to the ground holding his head. The young man had a hand on his shoulder he could see his mouth moving but could not hear the words. When it finally stopped, he took several deep breaths before getting to his feet and stumbling to class.

Kohta watched what he hoped would be his first real friend enter the door, he smiled until he saw that the other boy was pale like he was sick. Getting up he moved over helping Takashi to his seat who thanked him before hearing Saya mumbling about something. The two turned their heads to see her staring down at newspapers, printed papers, old stories. Looking to Kohta question burning in his eyes to which the overweight boy merely shrugged.

Takashi stood grinning and peered over her shoulder though he could not really read them as they were all in English but one did catch his attention. It was a fancily decorated page with what looked like names on it; however, he could read this one. He scanned the page ignoring most until he came to the end of the list: Sir James Alton, Lady Samantha Alton, and Jake Alton. At the last name on the list, his stomach churned more images flooded into his mind as he fought back the urge to vomit.

Kohta noticed his change in demeanor acting quickly he let the boy down in his seat, Saya had caught on and was fanning him as he calmed down. The spell passed and he sat up straight thanking the two until the Pinkette got in his personal space yet again her face demanding answers.

"Komuro why is every time I see you either get sick or pass out. What happened?" she growled out.

He sighed taking the page off her desk "Before I answer who is this," he asked pointing to the name on the list.

Adjusting her glasses "Jake Alton, he and his family will be attending a Gala my family is hosting on Friday. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head "I just heard the name before" getting an idea to prove it to himself "Hey Saya do you mind if I tag along to the Ball?"

She thought for a moment "I don't think my parents would mind, we will go after school to get you a Tuxedo for the event."

000

James Alton strode down the hall his wife trailing behind him a fierce scowl on his face. His wife on the other hand was rather amused they had come to England for one of his Round Table meetings and from what she had heard things were getting bad. She glanced to him not concerned with things going on in the world; her philosophy was things would work themselves out. She knew the man was on a mission to find their son; to tell him they were attending a ball hosted by the Takagi's of Japan. She giggled thinking about how the boy would react just as if his father would he hated formal events.

As they approached his room in their Mansion of a home she reflected on her life until this point, she remembered meeting him a long time ago. Unlike her friend Yuriko, she played it cool letting him chase her for nearly two years before she gave him a chance though she did drop hints that she liked him in order to keep the man interested. She was a successful artist and the night they met was an exhibition for her work, the magenta haired woman strode up with a handsome man. She loved him from the moment she met him and knew if he pursued her, he was the one.

She glanced up to him long blonde hair tied back at the nape of his neck deep gray eyes that seemed to pierce everything. Tall, broad shouldered he was the epitome of a Knight and as the head of the Round Table; he shouldered a heavy responsibility. One of their main duties was to ensure the delicate peace the world enjoyed, that meant battling those who would disturb that.

As they came to the boy's room they first knocked but when they received no response Samantha barged in hoping to catch her son reading adult material but what they found was him head phones on working out. Lying on a bench, he lifted a bar with large weights on either side; it was around one hundred and fifty pounds. She stepped into view as he racked the bar before noticing them and with an audible groan; he cut off his music before removing the listening device, "Mom, dad I was in the middle of my workout."

She looked him over nodding in approval he was certainly growing into a fine man. With an evil grin, she turned her husband "Why can't you have a body like your son?"

He glared at her before turning away with a huff "Well, why is it you don't have a body like those swim suit mo..." he stopped realizing maybe he went a little too far. His eyes opened feeling the killing intent coming off her in waves; he shivered seeing her with her head low hair covering her eyes giving her a dark look. Raising his hands in surrender, he tried to back away and apologize but she landed a heavy hit against his face knocking him to the ground.

Jake watched the two smirking as his mother advanced on the man. He had to admit his dad was rather clueless at time and stuck his foot in his mouth pretty much every time he opened it. After laughing a bit he turned to his mom when the man recovered "So what did you need Mom?"

She smiled "How would you like to travel to Japan at the end of the week?"

"Japan? What on Earth for?"

His father spoke "An old friend of our family has invited us to attend a ball. It's probably more of a coming of age thing for their daughter."

Jake groaned, "Trying to set me up with her I take it?" his parents nodded "fine. I'll go." He stood up taking the towel off the chair near him before wiping the sweat from his face. "What other families are going to be there, a bunch of brown nosers no doubt?" he said muttering the last part.

His mother heard the last bit before knuckling him on the head and glared as he knelt down holding his head in pain, "Your just like your father" she said a slight smile on her face. "We don't what other families have been invited, so we will just have to wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takashi groaned as he dropped the suit on the bed sitting down he was exhausted after running to several different stores Saya had finally settled on one she like before having him try on at least forty Tuxes before the Pinkette was satisfied. Then she had to go and treat him to dinner to apologize for the torture she had caused him. Covering his face with his hands, he was embarrassed the restaurant had been so high class he felt out of place. He looked around the room seeing his calendar standing before moving to it and looking at the date he grimaced as the voice returned, _"One year from the day you come to."_

He turned around feeling a shiver run up his spine, he was starting to think he was going crazy. Hearing voices, seeing creatures that should only exist in his dreams and knowing people he had never met before. Shaking his head he turned and laid across his bed hoping sleep would come quickly, and it did taking him into its peaceful embrace whisking him away into darkness.

000

Saeko Busujima was practicing her kata's moving seamlessly between forms cutting the air with her bokken, a flash in her mind. The messy brown haired boy that called out her name, a misstep tripping slightly before saving her balance she stood upright. Staring down at the floor not understanding why she was so off, what used to come easy no longer did. The imaged of the young man raced through her mind again gripping her wooden sword tightly she did not understand how or why he plagued her mind.

There was something about him that took her attention normally she would have completely ignored him. Never having any real interest in dating but the unknown boy, the mere though of him made her heart race. She hoped it was nothing more than a passing crush or something that would end with time, and as far, she had heard he was dating Rei Miyamoto. Moving to the locker rooms she hoped cleansing her body would cleanse her mind as well, but the scalding hot water did little to take her mind off the young man.

Letting the water caress her face she tried to relax feeling the tension leaving the muscles in her body. After dressing and planning to head home, she passed the Karate club to see something that made her brow furrow. There in the middle of the room were Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou kissing, she had been curious about Takashi Komuro and had started asking around. Most of what she learned was the grey haired boy was his best friend and the ginger haired girl was his.

Glaring she threw the door open though in the back of her mind she wondered why the sight made her blood boil. It was similar to that night she nearly killed that man but it was different in a way, as if she wanted to protect him. The two in the room separated but still in the others arms they were more than a little surprised at the sudden entrance, "Aren't you two ashamed of yourselves?"

They gave her a confused look, something that only to serve to further her anger "You" she pointed to Hisashi "his best friend taking that which is dear to his heart." He lowered his head in shame, Rei on the other hand was ready to strike back but before she could Saeko's steely gaze stopped her "And you. A betrayer giving yourself to another when you should be his. What little respect I had for you two is gone."

Her icy tone prevented them from saying anything in return and with a shake of her head; she left the room before she was tempted to use the wooden blade on her shoulder. The emotions were running wild all battling for dominance anger, and something she could not quite put her finger on had won out over the others. Making it out to the front of the school she lent against the wall doing her best to calm down, after getting herself under control, she made her way home.

It was not a long train ride due to her mind being else where wondering where the sudden rage came from, as she stepped into her home she called out hoping her father was home. When no answer came, she shrugged before going to prepare dinner, smiling as she moved about the kitchen the one thing that calmed her mind. The door opened just as she finished filling the pot with ingredients, wiping her hands on her apron she moved into the hallway to find her father. She looked at him he was average height for a Japanese man medium length black hair tied back. He was of slight build but that belied his strength, she smiled "Welcome home father."

Kazuya Busujima smiled seeing his daughter, it pulled at his heart every time he laid on her. She looked so much like her mother, it was almost painful for him but he loved her dearly. He frowned the only draw back was she acted like him mainly as he was a single father and instead of letting her dwell on not knowing her mother he trained her. She took to the sword like a fish to water although for as good as she was the girl still had a lot to learn. He set his bamboo sword down "Good evening, Saeko how was school today?"

She proceeded to tell him about her day that it was mostly uneventful leaving out how Takeshi ruled her thoughts. He smiled before telling her about his day training and breaking in new students. They ate dinner in silence and afterward she went to do her homework leaving him to pour over the finances. They were well off due to his position but that did not stop his worry fearing Saeko would become complacent or some money grubbing social climber would try to take her from him. He knew it was silly but still it was a father's worry something that would not be eased.

Leaning back in his chair he thrust one hand behind his head stuffing the other in his pocket where he felt laminated paper. Sitting up he withdrew the tickets and smiled, invited to attend the Gala by personal invitation of Souichiro and Yuriko. Getting ready to give the other ticket to his daughter but as he opened the door he found her asleep cocooned in her futon, smiling he set hers' down on the night stand before leaving and heading to his own room. He removed his shirt revealing a toned and powerful body, taking a frame from the dresser he stared at the photo before running his hand across the surface.

In the picture were six people Kazuya, Souichiro, Otohime, Yuriko, James, and finally Samantha. The photo was from just before Saeko and Jake had been born. He remembered that day James offered a pact for the three families that if something happened any of them one of the others would take in their children raising them as their own. Everyone agreed but after that he lost touch with James and Souichiro, the White man had to return to England for his knighting ceremony while his student went to work in Politics.

A sad smile crossed his face remembering the good times, tears streamed down his face as images flashed through his mind. He openly sobbed when the memory of Otohime dying just after giving birth to Saeko, living just long enough to name her. His friends had come to his side as soon as they heard to comfort and help him.

Saeko had woken to her father's sobs coming to investigate she found him sitting on the bed hunched over one hand covering his eyes trying to hide the tears. She moved forward her eyes catching the glint from the picture frame; lifting it, she had not seen this one before. Replacing it on the dresser she quickly put her father to bed kissing his cheek before returning to her room but the face in the photo burned into her mind. That night she dreamt of people she had never known.

000

Saya had been researching the Alton family and had been rather surprised with what she had discovered. The family itself was not much but the things they had accomplished since Sir Bowen, there was something strange and the Youkai theory started to seem more likely. She lifted up her glasses pinching the bridge of her nose thinking about just how crazy that seemed. Wondering just how her superior mind could even begin to think about the supernatural. Before she could continue there was a knock at the door getting up, she opened it to find her mother with a strange look on her face.

"Saya we need to talk" the girl wondered why her mother was being so formal. She moved to the side letting her in closing the door turning she found her mother sitting down on her bed. Saya moved to over to her computer desk and brought the chair so she could sit close to the older woman, "What is it mama?"

Yuriko sighed staring at her daughter wondering how she was going to take the news but she remembered how her own parents told her. Sitting her down just like her parents had done with her, she now did with Saya and at first, and she had not believed her parents until that moment. Closing her eyes, she really did not want to do this to her little girl but she had to do it, "Saya I need to tell you something. I know you're not going to believe it at first but please keep an open mind."

The girl furrowed her brow "Ok" she said hesitantly wondering just what her mother wanted to talk to her about.

After a deep breath, "You are a Fox Youkai."

The Pinkette stared at her mother for a moment and was ready to burst into laughter until a pair of Fox ear appeared on top of the older woman's head and a fuzzy tail start to swish side to side. Her jaw dropped and before she could comment her mother moved around to her back and pressed a finger to the back of her neck, she felt a sharp pain for a brief moment at the apex of her head and the base of her spine. Dropping to the floor she writhed before relief filled her and when she stood, she was ready to yell at her mother but stopped.

She could feel something moving behind her and with a glance; she saw the Orange, White tipped tail swishing angrily. Running to her body length mirror gasping in horror on top of her head was a pair of ears like her mother, she touched them lightly liking how soft they were. Taking a moment she stroked her tail, Yuriko watched her daughter go through the same motions she had when first told.

With a sharp cough, Saya blushed heavily as her attention returned to the older woman who smiled at her actions, "You will get used to it."

The mother and daughter combo conversed late into the night about her heritage. The Pinkette found out she was a direct descendant of the late Tamamo No Mae and was surprised to find out Youkai had been living around human's since the dawn of time and that her father was human. Her mother explained that Human DNA is more Malleable, meaning if a human bred with a Youkai there is no half the child will be a full Youkai. Each race has one attribute higher than other races, while all the basic senses are stronger, Foxes have a higher intelligence, Wolves have speed, and Cats have agility.

When Yuriko left her little girl that night she was happy at how well she was taking her new knowledge. She had answered many questions telling Saya that Magic and supernatural powers were myth and told to keep humans' off the trail of the truth of their existence. The Youkai life span is that of Human's and apart from the extra appendages, they were not that different. That night she spent a restful night with her husband without the worry of telling Saya the truth.

000

Takashi once again had that dream of the world's destruction due to the undead menace, he did not get any rest sitting up with dark bags under his eyes he stared into the mirror and sighed. He left that morning and yawned widely forgetting he left his house earlier than he normally did and coming to the train station, he stopped dead in his tracks. There ahead of him were Rei and Hisashi; the ginger haired girl had just pulled back from kissing the gray haired boy wondering why he stopped. She followed his eyes and her heart skipped seeing Takashi who stared at them, with a pained expression on his face.

She felt guilt well up in her chest and after a moment he came up, she did not hear the exchanged between the two boys but she saw Hisashi leave on the first train leaving them behind. After a moment she looked up to, Takashi who looked deep in thought something she had never seen on him before and if she was honest, he did not seem like the boy she had once known. He was different it almost felt like he had outgrown her. He pulled her to the side before embracing her and pulling back "Rei" he spoke his voice surprising gentle for the way she had just been caught.

"I know you have feelings for my best friend, and that promise we made as children well it was just that. I'm sorry, after a lot of thought on it I have come to the realization you are like a little sister to Me." he kissed her forehead. "I have to let you go so you can pursue your happiness with him. I only hope we can remain friends."

Rei was shocked she could feel tears start in her eyes; this had to be a dream. He caught her kissing his best friend, let her down gently and told her to go after the gray haired boy. Takashi was definitely not the same person he had been a week ago, something had happened to him something to make him change. She looked up in to his eyes before hugging him mumbling a thank you before rushing off after Hisashi.

He stood there watching her run with a smile and it felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders, _'His heart knows only Virtue'_ he groaned as the voice returned telling him something else. He followed Rei hoping the bad feeling would go away but it would be in vain. Takeshi stepped into class, greeted by an annoyed looking Saya who quickly took hold of his jacket before forcefully pulling him out of the classroom. She stopped when they reached the stairwell he normally used when he wanted time to think, rounding on him Saya glared at him "Takashi, tell me where did you hear the name Jake Alton before?"

He sighed knowing she would investigate and hoped to placate her "I just heard he was a Knight, aren't their identities known?"

At this, the girl frowned; the boy's Knighting Ceremony was coming within the next few days. The boy was going to be a knighted just in time to attend the Gala but that information was only open to a select few. Gripping his collar, she pulled him down to stare him in the eyes "Tell me, now. He is not a Knight yet but will be no one outside my family and no one you are acquainted with would know. Tell me how you know that" her voice came out in a vicious growl.

Takashi realized that this was the first day he really heard her like that, with a heavy sigh he pushed the thought away and proceeded to tell her about his dream. He told her almost everything leaving out a few details and by the time he was finished it have taken several hours but when he was done, she stared at him her mind processing every bit of information. It sounded far-fetched but something about it stood out to her, she could not put her finger on it as it continued to tease her staying just out of reach.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know it sound crazy, especially with me hearing a voice in my head," he said mumbling the last part.

Saya was too wrapped up in her thoughts to acknowledge that bit, turning back to him "Takashi keep a lid on this I'm going to do a bit of research and see what I can find out" with that she left him to his thoughts. He turned around leaning against the railing glancing to the gate and it was as if it was happening again, he could see it clearly as the man in the suit kept bumping into the gate as the three teachers confronted the man. Blinking the image vanished leaving him alone with his thoughts once again until on the ground he saw the long Violet tresses of Saeko Busujima.

Remembering the nights they shared together brought a smile to his face, until the last day. He growled his hand itched to hold a weapon and destroy them, the rage that welled up in him after they received bites from the undead. Leaning down he tried to remind himself it was just a dream.

000

After leaving him Saya went straight to the library in hopes of finding out anything that she could, when she researched the boy's description of 'Them' she came up with Zombies. At first, she wanted to scoff at the idea but remembered the events that had taken place the night before, if her kind roamed the Earth then what says those creatures could not. Therefore, she started digging deeper only coming up with religious quotes and mysticism but it was not out of the realm of possibility she would continue to search no matter how long it took.

When the final bell rang for the day, she took what she had learned and left which was not much beyond theories. She learned that there several possible ways that it could go down, it could be viral or other worldly means. She could not rule anything out now but she would make sure that she did her homework so no one could argue against her. Out in front of the school was her driver waiting to take her home, dropping into the back seat she pulled out the printed pages going over them looking for a breakthrough. There was not anything in the news about new vaccines or viruses but that begged the question of 'Biological Warfare' many countries in the Middle East had been accused of harboring and working on Bio-agents.

She grumbled it was possible but something still did not fit in her eyes. Biting down on her thumb nail she continued to work her mind checking and rechecking pages, though for every new thing she found a counter was there waiting in the back of her mind. With a huff and throwing the papers back into the bag, she figured she would have to wait until she got home where she would have better resources to investigate.

"Lady Saya we're almost there."

She nodded her thanks before letting her mind drift back into 'Them' the way he described them made it seem so real. She could almost picture them in her mind, people with dull gray skin, white lifeless eyes shuffling around like and injured animal. It was then a though occurred to her in nature sometimes creatures would act injured to attract prey or to lead a predator away. That would be the answer to how fast it would spread, many people would stop to help their fellow human thinking they were injured and seeing bloody clothing. It would only be natural and the monster would bite the helping human, but how it would start that was what was plaguing her mind.

000

While in class, Saeko continued to wonder about the picture she had found in her father's grasp the night before, who were those people she asked herself repeatedly. She knew about the Takagi's but the other family was a different story, that added to the strange boy that never allowed her to focus on her schoolwork. She had not even bothered to attempt training with the club and told one of the other members she wasn't feeling well and she was leaving early, deciding to walk home she bumped into Komuro. She had been looking down at the ground not paying attention when she ran into something hard knocking her to the ground.

A gentle voice spoke "Are you ok?"

She looked up into the face of Takashi Komuro and seeing him up close set her face ablaze. Her mind raced thinking about all the times she had had those girlish crushes but whatever it was that he triggered in her was not like that. This was different her heart beat like a trip hammer, his gaze didn't nothing to help as it was like he could see into her soul and all of her secrets were laid bare before him. In his questioning expression, there was a hint of sadness, mainly in his eyes as if he wanted to say more but could not.

She smiled fighting back the blush threatening to take over her face before accepting his hand, but as they touched there was a spark between them. Her eyes widened slightly as he pulled to her feet, she figured he was strong considering being a boy but something was different. Being slightly taller than him she got a good look into his eyes and remembered that spark though he didn't seem to notice it and rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Forgive Ms. Busujima; I wasn't watching where I was going."

She shook her head "No, it is I who should apologize. I was lost in thought and ran into you, Mr."

"Komuro, Takashi Komuro."

"Mr. Komuro. Mind walking me home?" One part of her mind screamed at her for asking such a thing but the other wanted to know what was with that spark she felt. She smiled gently hoping he would agree and when he did, they started walking side by side.

"So what did you want to know Ms. Busujima?"

She giggled, "So you caught me huh. Is it true you called out my name before passing out?" he nodded before she continued. "How did you know my name? Before then I have never seen you. Are you a fan of kendo?"

He shook his head pausing not sure, if he should tell her the truth or lie and heaved a heavy sigh. He made a promise before never to lie to her "I knew your name from a strange dream I had had. I know it sounds strange but I would never lie to you Sae… Ms. Busujima."

"What was this dream about" she asked ignoring how he almost said her first name.

"It was about the end of the world. About the dead returning to life and feeding off the living, six of us managed to escape the school when it fell. You, four others and myself got out together only to find ourselves fighting the undead at every turn. Until the day where I lost you."

That caught her attention stopping and pulling him to face her "What do you mean Lost me? What did we mean to each other in this dream of yours?" She was not angry merely curious.

He glanced to the sky "If I tell you that I have to tell you about the dream in detail, if you want to hear it it's a long story." She nodded "Ok, Saeko" he said using her first name something that sent a shiver up her spine. He went on to tell her what he could with out making him seem like a pervert. It was after he finished that she asked him about the night in the shrine, and at that pain filled his eyes.

"If I tell you that please don't run" when she nodded "you told me what happened three years ago. The man who tried to rape you but you lured him in and beat him to within an inch of his life. You told me how you try to suppress the darkness in your heart and I told you I can and will always accept you for who you are no matter what."

Through out his statement her eyes widened her mind replaying that day, her muscles tenses ready to bolt before she could the young man wrapped an arm around her before wiping her tears away that she hadn't noticed were falling from her eyes. The hurt in his eyes destroyed the desire to run, and upon relaxing, he released her and head lowered "What happened after that? Did we?"

He shook his head "No, but I did kiss you to drive my point home."

"I let you kiss me?"

He nodded his eyes glazed over slipping into the Memory of the dream "It was the first of many. We weren't intimate that night but were later on, we made it through some tough scrapes due to the darkness in you." He turned to her and smiled "I promised then to accept you and I always will."

Head lowered she gripped his jacket pulling him close he did not fight instead he stepped closer wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on her head. "You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you," she said in a tear soaked voice.

"We have all the time in the world Saeko I'm not going anywhere." The two stood there for a long time taking in each other's presence.


End file.
